The Breakfast Pack
by SMAK101
Summary: They thought it was just a waste of a Saturday. They didn't expect it to be more. Breakfast club au. hope yall enjoy. Sterek. Scallison.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear , we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a Saturday in detention for whatever it is that you deemed wrong. But it is simply ridiculous to expect us to write an essay on who we think we are. You don't care how we see ourselves because you already see us how you want to. You see us as a new-girl, a Jock, a princess, a loudmouth, a recluse. And to be honest, that's how we saw each other too. We were brainwashed. _

A silver porsche pulled up with a screech into the parking-lot of Beacon Hills High School. Inside sat two perfect people. One a model-esque boy who gripped the steering wheel tightly, and the other a petite girl with long strawberry blonde hair. Her face was blank and to be honest looked annoyed, more than anything.

"Why don't you just skip it? It's not like Harris is actually going to notice if you are there or not," The boy says to the girl with a sneer that made his handsome face look retorted. He was incredibly disappointed that she was goign to be in detention all day instead of with him.

"Please, Harris would call my mom as soon as he walked through the room and I wasn't there," she said with an eye roll.

"Its ciopletely stupid he's making you come on a Saturday. This is really, stupid," The boy says angrily. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, why the girl stayed with him was a mystery.

"It'll be fine, I get out at 3, be here," The girl said before opening the door and leaving the car without a look back.

Behind the porche a truck drove up and a girl with dark brown hair practically fell out of the vehicle. Her father calling to her, "I'll be here at 3…. Please, Don't do this again."

The girl nodded with a slight blush and scurried up the steps behind the other girl.

Next was a nice black Camero that drove leisurely into the parking lot and parked. A large boy with pitch black hair and a surprising stubble stepped out. Black leather jacket shielding himself as he slunk, yes slunk, into the school.

A boy on a bike quickly locked up his ride and ran to the doors, backpack on his shoulder, hair flopping in the wind. He just wanted this over with.

As the truck and porche left the lot, a noticeable blue jeep made its way into the parking lot before being hazardously parked and a lanky kid in flannel fell out. He slowly, almost casually made his way into the school.

He walked into the classroom and glanced around noticing familiar faces inside.

He smirked when he saw the strawberry blonde and walked over to the desk right next to her, right past the floppy haired kid and the brunette girl.

"Hello, my beautiful goddess Lydia," He said wish a genuine smile, "What brings you here on this fine Saturday morning?"

The girl, Lydia, huffed and ignored him in favor of looking at her nails.

He guessed he should have seen that coming. She never acknowledged his existence. She was the school Queen Bee, emphasis on the 'B'. Lydia Martin was a force to reckon with.

He glanced around the room taking in the other occupants. Scott McCall, Lacrosse Champ, his old childhood friend who left him for popularity. Allison Something-or-other who had moved to Beacon Hills less than 2 months ago and was still trying to find her place. And the infamous Derek Hale. He was the best basketball player in the school though, basketball wasn't as cherished in BHHS as Lacrosse was. His family died in a fire a few years ago so now he lives with his uncle. He was pulled out of school for a year so he's like, almost twenty.

"Ah, you all are here," the most annoying man on the earth walked into the room. He was satan incarnate. He was a lizard monster hidden behind the facade of a chemistry teacher.

"Yo !" the plaid clad teen said with a shit-eating grin.

's face pinched as if he was eating a lemon, "Stilinski. Anyway, you all know why you are here. You see that clock? Until it goes to the 3, you are mine. I don't want you to be twiddling your-"

"Um, excuse me, but, uh, I think there's been a mistake. I don't belong here with these guys," Allison said timidly. The four other students in the class looked at her and she shrunk down into her seat.

"I can assure you , you do," said annoyed before pulling out paper and setting it on the desk in the front of the room, "There will be no talking, no moving, no sleeping-"

"What if i have to use the bathroom?" Stiles interrupts. Mr. Harris glares at him and he puts his hands up in defense, "Hey, I don't wanna have to piss in the beakers, but if I have to I will. I'm just trying to save you issues because, urine in the school supplies incredibly unsanitary and I don't want you to have to explain to the principle why kids are getting sick. I guess it doesn't really matter though, you don't ever clean them and god knows students don't properly clean them."

" , shut up. If you need to use the restroom you will hold it," said unforgiving, "As I was saying. There will be no phones, talking, sleeping or moving. You will sit in silence for the next 8 hours. And so you aren't going to do anything, im assigning you all a thousand word essay on who you think you are."

"A thousand word essay on who we think we are?" Scott asks worried.

"Yeah, really Harris? You want us to write about who we think we are? What if I think I'm Batman. Or you know, the future president-" Lydia scoffed and Scott sniggered while Allison hid a smile, "-or a prostitute."

"That's not what I meant and you know it Stilinski. I want a real essay on who you think you are. And since you can't seem to shut up that should be easy for you. Or maybe its not, maybe you don't truly know who you are. Is that it? Do you not know who you are Stilinski? Is that why you are here today?" shot back to the smart allick.

Stiles shut his mouth to stop himself from saying something sarcastic. It didn't last long, "Oh I know exactly who I am. I'm an adorable boy with a spontaneous personality who likes long walks on the beach and frisky fellas."

He ended it with a wink at Lydia who rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face.

""Then is shouldn't be that hard. I want a real essay, not the same word over and over. Maybe you will actually learn something about yourselves, and decide if you want to do this again or not," Mr. Harris finished.

Allison stood, "Oh I already know I am not going to-"

"Sit down ," Harris cut in making the girl sink into her seat with a red face. "I expect silence and finished papers. I will come back for bathroom breaks and lunch."

He then turned and left the classroom leaving the door open as he went across the hall to the teacher lounge. The teens sat in silence for a few minutes before Stiles opened his mouth again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, this is going to be a boring day, isn't it? Maybe I can sneak-"

"No. No sneaking anything. You are not getting us in even more trouble. I do not want to be here for another Saturday," Scott said to Stiles with a glare before turning to the girl next to him who was fiddling with a pencil, "I'm Scott by the way. I notice you're new."

Allison nodded and smiled shyly, "Yeah, My dad and I just moved here 2 months ago. I haven;t really met anyone yet since I've been busy…"

Scott smiled making his crooked jaw more prominent and his hair made him look like a puppy dog. Allison thought he looked cute.

Stiles watched their interaction before leaning into Lydias space and whispered, "You think they'll fuck today?"

Lydia made a disgusted sound, "You are crude and repulsive. Move."

Stiles frowned at her before standing and moving to a desk a few desks behind her and to the right of Ferek, who glared at the desk he sat at, his arms crossed. Stiles wasn't sure what the desk did to him but he definitely did not want that glare pointed at him.

It was silent for a while as the teens all tried to get comfortable in the uncomfortable desks. Stiles started tapping his foot since his ADHD was acting up and doing nothing for 8 hours sounded like the worst thing ever. Why can't he just go around the school? Why cant he at least walk around the classroom. He couldn't sit here all day. He would die. LIterally probably.

Scott glanced at him as his foot tapped the ground and his knee hit the desk. Lydia allisona nd even Derek stared at him as he absent-mindedly looked at the text books on the shelves near him.

"Do you mind?" Lydia asks with a bitch-face on her perfectly applied face.

"Do I mind what? Being locked in a room with a bunch of lame people for 8 hours? Yes I do very much mind, but hey, what are you gonna do, right?" Stiles said leaning back in his chair and resting his hands behind his head smirking at her.

"Can you just stop? Its annoying," Scott said looking at Stiles tiredly.

Stiles grinned at him, "No can do Scotty, my boy. ADHD, comse with the territory. Blame Harris, not me."

Allison had gotten up and got the paper for herself, Scott and Lydia. She ignored Stiles and Derek, and stiles was kind of hurt but didn't let it show. He got up and got some paper and two pencils. Waving antagonizing at Harris who glared at him making a watching you motion with his fingers and stiles salutes him with two fingers before going back and setting some paper and a pencil in front of Derek before going to his own desk.

He sat there staring at the paper for a while, mind thinking about who he thought we were. Who did he think he was? The sheriff's son with a hyperactive personality who didn't shut up? Basically yeah. He ended up just doodling a little bit and hummed some song he couldn't remember the name of.

He was insanely bored and the simple dog he drew on his paper looked more like a bear anyways. He dropped his pencil and looked around. He glanced at the clock, it showed 8:00 am. Only an hour has passed and he was dying.

"Do you think other schools have detentions on Saturdays? Or are we special? I mean the only time I've ever heard of detention on saturdays are in tv shows and movies. But I guess some places would have school on saturdays. Japan has school all year around. And people wonder why they are so smart! Not to mention the fish that most of them eat. Fish os like, insanely good for the brain."

"Oh my god are you incapable of shutting your mouth or do you just like to listen to yourself talk?" Lydia asks turning a hard glare in his direction. She just wanted to get this over with and if this boy- Stiles- didn't shut up she was going to scream.

"Not really? I mean to the shutting up part. I've never really liked my voice. I'm told its annoying, but I can't really do much about how my voice sounds. Puberty already hit so im SOL there," Stiles responded.

"Well you're right about one thing. Your voice is annoying," Lydia said and Stiles heard Derek snort. He quickly turned his head to glare at the broody man-child. His face was impassive. Thick eyebrows making two large caterpillars on his face in a scowl as he watched stiles right back.

"Well, sah-ray," Stiles mumbled before slumping in his chair and resting his feet on the seat in front of him. He was silent for a few minutes and watched allison and Scott. They kept sneaking glances at each-other and stiles smirked knowing he could tease them, "So, are you two like, dating or something?"

Allison ignores him but SCott turns red and looks back at him, "No! I literally just spoke to her for the first time today."

Stiles narrowed his eyes and rested his left hand on his chin in a thinking manner, "Well, you two have sexual tension like none other. You should just ask her out dude."

"Stiles!" Both Allison and Scott shouted in embarrassment.

Stiles snickered at their expense before standing up and walking to the door. He peeked around the corner and saw Harris on his computer. Back to the door. He smiled and quickly, yet quietly shut the door. He locked it and quickly ran to his seat acting like nothing happened.

"What the hell are you doing Stilinski?" Lydia asks narrowing her eyes at him and he just smiled.

"Getting a little privacy. I know none of you want to be sitting in silence. Maybe we can all become friends. Make bracelets out of the twist ties in Harrises drawer."

"Just shut up Stiles. Go and unlock the door before Harris sees!" Scott whisper shouted.

"No way," Stiles replied simply. Making a show of getting comfortable in his seat while Scott looked frustrated.

"There are four other people in here and we do not want to get more detention because you want to be an ass!" Lydia growled.

"Oh wow! The wanna-be airhead can count! I knew you were only faking the stupid Lydia," Stiles patronized.

"Like you know anything! You're just a spazz Stiles. You're a nobody and if you disappeared no one but your dad would miss you. And even then I think even that's a stretch," Lydia said heartless.

Stiles face fell slightly before he glared at her, feeling a bit of hatred for the frist time at the other girl. He had thought that maybe she acted bitchy ti be cool and to keep her boyfriend but no, she really was a botch, inside and out.

"You know, your bitch really makes you ugly. You shouldn't do it so much, ruins the caked on foundation," He seethed back at her.

"Hey! Watch it Stiles," Scott said defending Lydia.

Stiles felt hurt at his old friend defending the queen bitch but not him. He wasn't surprised though.

"You know why people like you are the way you are Stiles?" Lydia said calmly looking at stiles from the bottom of her nose, as if she were below him.

"Oh please do enlighten me," He said with false bravado.

"Its because you are afraid. Afraid because you don't belong here. No one wants you here so you have to make your-self known otherwise you're just another face in the crowd and will never amount to anything. You're afraid." she said cutting him with her words.

"Yeah, like I'd want to be known by you assholes. You are all just self entitled pricks who think that anyone below you in a nobody when half of us are going to be the ones ruling the world. Its dumb pretty faces like your and Jack-ass's that will become model and OD on meth before 25," Stiles said without much bite.

"How would you know?" Lydia asked crossing her arms, "You don't even know us."

"I don't know any were-wolves either. Doesn't mean I want to know them," Stiles responds. Allison mumbles something and Stiles leans forward, "What was that?"

"N-nothing," Allison says keeping her head towards the front and Stiles scoffed.

He turned to Derek, "Yo, Broody, you know any were-wolves?"

Derek glares at him, but Scott responds, "Were wolves dont exsist dumb-ass."

Stiles didn't even glance at Scott, "I wasn't talking to you jerk-face. I was talking to tall dark and broody over there."

The other four looked at Derek expecting a response but Derek doesn't say anything and just glares forward again.

"He obviously doesn't want to talk to you," Scott said, and stiles rolled his eye at Derek,

"If you keep talking Harris is gonna come and realize the door shut and flip his shit. I am not missing another practice because you couldn't shut the hell up!"

They all teens and stare wide eyed at the door as the handle jiggles and Harris tries to open the door. Stiles chuckles as harris walks right into the door expecting it to open.

"Who the hell shut this door? Why is it locked?" Harris yelled banging on the window of the door causing the kids to jump,

Stiles cackles while the other kids glare at him.

"Unlock the door!" Scott yells at him, not getting up from his chair.

Stiles shrugs, "Why don't you do it? You're closer."

"Stop being a child and just do it!" Lydia yelled at Stiles.

"Why are you all making me do it? Why not just go do it yourself? You are so lazy." Stiles responds not moving an inch.

"Someone unlock this door right now before i give you all a months detention!" Harris yelled.

Allison jumps up quickly and unlocks the door ketting the red faced bird-man inside before she scurried to her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who shut the door!" Harris demanded the teens who all refused to keep eye contact.

"How are we supposed to know? The door shut on its own. This school is haunted ive been saying this for 4 years," Stiles says nonchalant.

"So what? Ghosts lock doors too?" Harris snarked walking towards Stiles desk.

"Maybe. Ghosts arent exactly stupid," Stiles says staring up at his chemistry teachers red face. He looked like the devil.

"I know it was you Stilinski!" Harris yells slamming his hand on the desk making everyone in the room jump.

"Excuse me sir, but why would Stiles need to shut and lock the door?" Allison asks timidly.

Stiles smiles at her but she didn't meet his eyes. Harris's glare moves to her, "Shut it."

Allison quickly shut her mouth and turned so fast to the front Stiles believed she got whiplash.

"I know it was you stilinski and for that you get lunch detention all week!" Harris yells before turning to go back to the teachers lounge.

"Fuck! Asshole," Stiles mumbled making Harris turn and glare at him.

"What was that Stilinski?"

"Suck my dick," Stiles responded just to see Harris's face get red.

Allison gasped and Scott looked at him like he was crazy. Lydia sighed and sat back watching the hurricane.

"You get lunch detention all week and ill be seeing you after school!"

"God-damn…"

"And next saturday too!"

"You know that's great actually I have no plans! I'd love to see your lovely face more!"

" Good because you bought yourself the week after that too!"

"Well jeeze, if you want to see me that much I can give you my number and we can chat at night too. Tell each other secret and send dick pics. Wait never mind I don't wanna see your dick."

"You're gonna see my foot in your ass if you dont' shut the hell up!"

"Stiles!" Scott shouts worried.

"Shut up!" Lydia says disgusted.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Stiles asked with a childish glare at Harris not even acknowledging Lydia and Scott

"Look at that Stilinski you just bought yourself two weeks lunch detention and I'm going to see you every Saturday until you graduate!" Harris yells before leaving the room with a slam of the door.

"Fuck that guys a total d-bag," Stiles says slumping into his seat defeated.

They sat in silence again.

Lydia had pulled out her phone while Allison started to fold her paper into a crane. Scott played with pencil making into a mustache then shaking it like it was rubber. Derek stared out the window and Stiles made a paper airplane, then threw it up into the air and it would fall around him. The only noise being Stiles desk creaking occasionally when he moved to pick it up.

Soon all of them rested their heads and fell asleep.

At ten past ten Harris walked back into the room, seeing a group of asleep teens and sighed, "Who needs a restroom break?"

_**hey hey hey! so, yeah, this was a short chapter. But to be fair, there will be a few of those. I have the whole thing written already, so it kills me just as much as you to have to wait. I apologize for that. **_

_**Anywhore, I wanna thank ya'll for reading. you are welcome to leaving reviews!**_

_**also, if you are impatient and want to read the whole thing, it is on my tumblr: ybcomplicated**_

_**i hope you enjoyed whats been up and whats to come. sorry for not adding to any of my other stories tho... i just havent had any inspiration for them. also, i apologize for any grammar and spelling errors. i tried to do the best i can, but i get ****annoying**** going back over what i've written and having to edit. ah, the life of an artist, ammiright?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Harris left them to their own devices again after the restroom break. The teens all sat in their same seats, more rested and slightly restless.

Stiles stood and walked around the room. He glanced at everything and touched even more. He was handling a jar filled with a suspicious green liquid that strengthened his resolve that his chemistry teacher was a lizard monster. I mean, what hell even was this stuff? And more importantly, what is it doing in a classroom?

"Its acid actually. Usually used in science experiments involving erosion of another substance. He used it last year in that lab with chlorine and eggs," Lydia responded surprising Stiles. He hadn't known he had spoken aloud.

"Still seems fishy," He says putting it back.

"And how would you know what's fishy and what's not?" Allison asks smartly. Stiles was starting to like her more and more. She was a spitfire with the face of a Disney princess.

Stiles grinned at her and pointed at himself, "Sheriff's son. I kinda know."

Allison snorts a laugh rolling her eyes. She was starting to warm up to Stiles too. He was a loudmouth but he meant well. The only time she had seen him actually do something beside be sarcastic was when he was arguing back to Lydia. He had easily gotten angry. She wondered what the history was there.

"So, Allison, want to go to a party tonight?" Lydia asks the other girl suddenly.

"Uh," Allison didn't know what to say. She didn't actually have any friends here and she wasn't sure she would be welcome at a party.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Beer pong, games and dancing. Lydia's group throws the best parties," Scott tries to convince her. He really wanted her to go because he wanted to get to know her more, and not in a school setting. Especially detention.

"Hey can I come too? I'm down to boogie," Stiles says sitting in the seat directly between Lydia and Allison. There was an empty seat between him and each girl. A safe distance he decides.

Lydia's face closed up, "Uh, no. You are most definitely not welcome. Who wants the sheriffs kid at a high school party? You'll just snitch!"

Stiles threw his head back with a loud laugh, "Oh, yeah, not like I don't do things I know a sheriff's son shouldn't be doing. You think I'm like, some secret spy?"

"So, you gonna come or what?" Lydia asks Allison, ignoring Stiles presence. He didn't all that mind.

"Probably not," Allison conceded, she looked down and sighed, "My dad is pretty disappointed in me at the moment. I don't think he is gonna let me out of his sight for a while."

"That sucks," Scott responded.

"At least you are getting to spend time with your dad?" Stiles tries to cheer her up with a weak smile.

"Yeah," Allison replied and the subject was dropped.

There was a snort behind the teens and they all turned to look at Derek who had lounged backward and was watching them with one perfectly raised eyebrow. Daring them to say something.

Stiles had no self preservation, "What's so funny Hale?"

Derek shook his head and looked out the window.

Stiles got angry for some reason. "Spending time with your family shouldn't be something to laugh at. You should know this more than all of us."

Scott gasped silently and Derek's face turned to Stiles and he legitimately growled at him. Teeth and sneer and all. Lydia rolled her eyes and said something like 'drama queens'. Allison had no idea what Stiles meant, but it must have shook Derek because he rested his head on his crossed arms, not looking at any of them. She wondered what happened there too. This was the curse of being the new girl again. She was always clueless, but the moment she started to get to know peoples stories she up and leave again. There was no point in getting attached.

"Family. What makes up a family? Blood?" Lydia asks vaguely casing the three teens to look at her.

"Family is people you feel comfortable with. You should be able to be the real you," Scott replied.

"What if you're not comfortable with your blood?" Allison asks quietly.

"I think everyone has that problem," Stiles says absently, "I mean, Who are you truly comfortable with? Your boyfriend? Your parents? Your friends? No. You are never truly comfortable unless you're comfortable with yourself."

"Speaking from experience there?" Scott asks with a raised eyebrow and Stiles shrugs in reply.

"I mean, you sound stupid if you say your comfortable with your parents. You wouldn't want them to know where you hide your porn or if you wanted to quit lacrosse knowing that they are proud of you for that," Stiles says.

"I don't think my dads comfortable with me," Allison says quietly again looking at the ceiling.

"I don't think my mom is truly comfortable with me anymore either," Scott says as well.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "You guys are just feeling sorry for yourself."

Scott and Allison glare at him and Lydia smacks him. They all stare at her. Her face was shadowed, "If they don't feel sorry for themselves then who's going to for them? You? You should have more respect for others peoples pain."

Stiles touches his cheek, the skin warm to his hand. Damn that girl could hit hard, "I wasn't saying they shouldn't feel sorry for themselves. I'm just saying that's what they were doing."

"You should be more sympathetic. Not everyone's life is sunshine and rainbows like you mentioned earlier," She said stiffly.

"More sympathetic? I know that life's not sunshine and rainbows bitch," Stiles growls at her.

"Hey guys, come on," Scott tries to defect the tension that was filling the room.

"Oh shut up," Lydia sneers at Stiles.

"Please, you say I should be more sympathetic, but you're every parent's unconscious wet dream Lydia Martin," Stiles sneers back licking his dry lips.

"I'm not," Lydia defends. But Stiles doesn't truly believe that.

"Oh right, because being the most popular girl in school, future valedictorian, perfect grades, perfect friends, perfect everything, makes you so unworthy," He bites out.

Lydia flinches at his tone, "I'm not perfect."

Stiles snorts, "Could have fooled me. My dad would love a child like you."

"And whose problem is that?" She responds.

"His I guess," Stiles shrugs again, "He's the one left with a worthless, useless kid who means nothing to anyone but him right?"

"You say that like its a bad thing," Scott says causing Lydia and Stiles to look at him.

"It is when you know you fail him," Sties replies blank faced.

"Oh boo hoo," they hear Derek say from the back making them all glare at him. He just looks back blankly with that god-damn raised eyebrow.

"Wow, okay ass-hole," Stiles turns to Lydia, "Talking to me about being sympathetic towards others."

"You were being an asshole," She states and Stiles blanches.

"And he's not?!"

"He's just giving you a piece of your own medicine," Scott responds instead of the popular girl.

"Wow, way to hit below the belt Scotty," Stiles says defeated. He quickly stands up, "I don't have to take this shit from you guys. I was just being honest, but if you can take it, that's your problem."

He quickly went to the back of the room. He started taking text books off the shelf, looking through them before throwing them behind him to the ground with loud bangs every book. He wouldn't destroy school property, but he was agitated and needed to vent somehow.

"How does one become a chemistry teacher?" He asks unconsciously. Not looking away from the book he was thrifting through. None of the other teens answered him. They had honestly each gotten use to Stiles ramblings and decided it wasn't worth responding. The boy would just piss them off. "I mean, not that I'd want to be a chemistry teacher. I'm more into the FBI, government agent kind-of-thing, but still. What the hell led to Harris of all people deciding he wants to be surrounded by hormonal horny teens for the rest of his life? Must be a nightmare."

"When is lunch," Scott groaned wishing for Stiles to stop talking and so they can eat. The clock said 11:30, Lunch should be like- now.

"That's clocks 10 minuets fast bro," Stiles snickered at the other teens miserable groans and starts whistling some tune.

Stiles had made his way back to his desk when he heard the sound of a door opening and not two minutes after he had sat down, Harris threw the door open.

"Okay you little shits, Lunch time," the teacher says rolling a cart with simple cold lunches the school provides to those who don't want to go to the cafeteria.

"Sorry Sir, but there is no way I am eating that filth. I brought my own lunch," Lydia says pulling a simple bag from her purse. It didn't look big enough to put a sandwich in let alone a whole lunch.

"Fine. You each can get a lunch," Harris says with a roll of his eyes.

"What about drinks? Did you bring some milk?" Stiles asks looking at the cart and noticing only wrapped up ham or peanut butter sandwiches and plain sun-chips. The occasional fruit that look too old to eat added on the side.

"Yeah, I'm really thirsty," Scott says.

"I don't do well dehydrated," Allison adds.

"Trust me Harris, you do not want to see a girl dehydrated. You saw what happened to Erica last year. We do not need a repeat," Stiles commented with a shit eating grin.

"What happened to Ms. Reyes was not dehydration, Stilinski," Harris says before looking around the group. "Hale, Martin. You two go get some milk from the Cafeteria. No funny business, am I clear?"

Lydia's face pinched, "I don't want to go, I already have my sparkling water, I don't need milk."

"Who the hell drinks sparkling water?" Stiles asks getting a shrug from Scott and Allison.

"Stilinski! Go with Hale to get the milk. And if I hear anything going on I will bust some heads you hear me?" Harris warns.

"Like listening through water, Sir," Stiles says standing up and walking to the door waiting for Derek to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

The two walk down the halls in relative silence. Until they didn't. Because everyone knows Stiles doesn't do silence.

"So, why you in today?" He asks trying to make conversation.

Derek doesn't reply. He didn't see why he had to interact with the other kid just because he was in detention with him. He knew Stiles. Well didn't know him so much as saw him in the halls. He was a force to be reckoned with. He had a quick tongue, not many friends and was always getting in trouble. But most of the teachers liked him for some odd reason and he could keep up with Lydia, who he also noticed like to hide her true self.

He didn't understand why teenagers had to put on masks. It really doesn't matter what other students think of them because they would probably never see each other again after graduation.

"Okay, don't respond. I can talk for the both of us. I think I know why Scotts here. But I can't be too sure. Lydia was a total curve ball. How do people like her even get detention? I bet you probably skipped class or something. Maybe vandalized something. I have no idea about you. You are a mystery Derek Hale," Stiles finally finished as they made it to the cafeteria.

The two of them each grabber two milks and started back to the room.

"I wish I wasn't here," Lydia said quietly as she ate a small bag of pretzels.

"Got other plans today?" Scott antagonized with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes actually," Lydia responds making eye contact with him.

"I wish I wasn't here either," Allison said quietly.

"What would you rather be doing?" Scott asked curious.

"Anything but sitting down for eight hours," She replied with a dry smile. She could have been in the woods, shooting at a target and imagining a certain someone's face as her arrow hit its mark. She could be in her room in private.

"I guess I feel the same. I mean, I am missing the chance to practice for the big game Wednesday," Scott says standing and grabbing three sandwiches, four bags of chips, an apple and two bananas.

He quickly grabbed a peanut butter sandwich and another bag of chips, depositing them in front of Allison who blushed and thanked him.

"So you play Lacrosse?" She asks opening her chips.

"Yeah, I mean, that's kinda why I'm here. Coach doesn't want me to fuck up and not be able to play. And my mom doesn't need to be bothered with money if I don't get the scholarship for it," He says un-wrapping a sandwich and biting into it.

"How would you fuck up?" Allison asks curiously.

Scott shrugged not really answering her. Allison ignored the disappointment. He didn't owe her anything but she'd hoped he would open up to her. She didn't know why though. Don't get attached, she told herself as the door opened again and Stiles and Derek walked in dropping milk off at her and Scott's desk before getting their own food and sitting down.

"Is that all you're eating?" Stiles asked Lydia as he opened ghs own peanut butter sandwich. It was dry but with milk wasn't too bad. He noticed Derek had taken a ham sandwich and ate it fast, gulping down his milk in the process.

"I don't eat much. I have my smoothies every morning that keep me full most of the day,`` she replied with a nibble on her pretzel. She didn't have to explain anything to Stiles. Stiles was a nobody who she wouldn't have to even interact with again after today. That thought kept her from completely flipping her shit on him. He was just so annoying!

"Do you want my chips? They are plain so they don't have much sugar but you will get something besides just those pretzels. I doubt your hiding anything else in that tiny bag," He offered and she looked at the bag in his hands with distaste.

He gaze softened slightly when she saw the serious look on his face. He wasn't being ,ean or antagonizing her. He was honestly just offering up chips.

"I'm good," She replied slowly, "Thanks."

Stiles nodded and went back to eating. It was quiet until Stiles spoke again, thus time to Scott, "Damn dude, you eating all that?"

Scott give him a bitchface with a mouth full of food, and Stiles chuckles.

"What's it like being the sheriff's son?" Allison asked out of nowhere.

Stiles froze. He was not expecting that. Why would allison want to know? Allison was also silently questioning herself. She wasn't supposed to get attached to people, so why was she questioning about people's lives?

"Oh you know, the usual," He says and the four teens look at him as if to say 'no, we don't'. He rolled his eyes, "Silent house, most of my time used listening to the spare po-po radio, making myself dinner, eating alone."

"Your dad isn't home a lot?" Scott asked.

"Long shifts. It's not easy being sheriff, especially in Beacon Hills. Crazy shit happens everyday. My dad is busy," The other boy replied shrugging as if it didn't matter, but everyone could tell it did.

"Is that why you attack my relationship with my family?" Lydia asks, "Because you don't have a good one?"

"I didn't attack your 'relationship' with your family. You asked a question and I answered it."

"Lot of good that did. All it did was make people pissed at you."

"Well that makes two of us because you're pissing me off as well."

"You're just angry that since your mom died your dad ignores you."

"Oh, I'm not angry about that. I'd honestly prefer he ignores me than be the drunk he was when she first left."

"And what was so bad about that? He got drunk, at least he didn't hit you."

"He didn't no. But he never really did forgive himself for what my mom did."

"Your mom hit you?" Scott asked horrified.

"No. She did worse," Stiles whispered.

"I don't believe you," Lydia says crossing her arms.

"You don't believe me?" Stiles eyes hardened. He didn't want to talk about this but she was the one who brought it up yet again.

"No," She says with her nose in the air.

"Fine, what about this when?" He said standing and lifting his shirt to show a large scar running from his bottom rib to his hip, "This is what happens when someone believes you're evil. They try to cut it out of you."

Allison looked horrified at the ugly scar. Scott looked down not meeting Stiles face, though he was watching Lydia. At least she had the decency to look guilty. He put his shirt down and kicked the desk. He picked up a chair and threw it back on the ground. He stomped to the window and opened it to get fresh air.

The room was left in an uncomfortable silence.

"I-" Lydia stopped herself from saying what she wanted to. She didn't know Stiles. She never wanted to. They were a part of different social groups. She didn't concern herself with others that were below her. Stiles was right about that…

"It's whatever. Just don't go around telling people. They don't need another thing to look at me differently. You shouldn't have even known. But I won't accept someone who doesn't know me to call me a liar," Stiles replied from the window.


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys wanna go on an adventure?" Stiles asks suddenly. Makng the other teens look at him.

"Uh, we aren't supposed to leave," Scott says sheepish, looking at the door wearily.

Stiles smirks, "Harris goes to the boys locker room to rub one out around this time. He will be gone for a while. Long enough to go to my locker."

How do you know that?" Lydia asks disgusted.

"Why do you need to go to your locker?" Scott asked as the same time.

"This isn't my first rodeo sweetheart," Stiles replies to Lydia before going to the door looking at the group of teens, "I gotta get something from my locker. Now do you guys wanna come or are you going to stay here?"

Allison looks at Lydia and Scott before standing and going to the door, smiling at Stiles who grins back and gives her a fist bump. Derek stood and joined them, much to Stiles surprise. Scott glances at Lydia and shrugs before standing. The four of them look at Lydia who sat tensely at a desk. She glared at them before huffing and standing as well making Stiles cheer.

"Awesome! Lets go!"

They looked to make sure the hall was clear before making their way through the halls of the school going down the hallway. They were following Stiles to his locker, but all of them kept looking around as if Harris would jump out of the lockers and catch them in their 'adventure'.

"So why are we going to your locker?" Scott asked walking next to Allison. Lydia was right behind Stiles and Derek took up the back silently.

"I told you," Stiles says stopping at his locker, "I have to get something."

He opens his locker and riffles through the papers and books before pulling out a little baggie full of green and brown.

"You do not have weed!" Scott whisper shouts.

Stiles turns to tell him to shut up when they hear footsteps echo.

"Shit!" Lydia whispers and stiles bolts down the hall. The other teens following him. They make some turns in the direct that the footsteps weren't coming from. THey run down the hall, going in the opposite direction of the classroom they were suppose to be in.

"Guys! We are going the wrong way!" Scott shour whispered.

"I know a short-cut!" Stiles tells them and they look doubtful but continue to follow him.

Soon enough they make it to the Gym, which led to the outside of the school and directly to the front door where the classroom was. Stiles pauses and listens. He hears footsteps coming faster and louder. Harris was almost on them.

"Guys, you have to go," He says looking at the others. They look confused at him and he rolls his eyes, "Harris is gonna catch us. Some one has to distract him so you can get to the room."

"We can't just leave you!" Lydia says, surprising him.

Stiles pulls her to him and shoves the baggie in the neck of her shirt. She shrieks and slaps him. Stiles smiles and walks backwards from them, "GO! I'll keep Harris of your tail, but you gotta go now!"

The four of them hesitate before Stiles makes shoo-ing motions. They bolt for the door not looking back. Stiles runs his hand through his hair and runs to the gym door looking out.

"The hell you doing here Bilinski?" A voice belonging to his favorite teacher booms behind him.

"Coach! H-hey!" Stiles trips over his words, trying to figure out an excuse when Harris shows up in the door.

"Stilinski! What the hell" Harris growls.

Finstock looks at them with his hands on his hips and eye-brow cocked, "What are you doing here on a Saturday?"

The two others glared at each-other, not answering the coach.

"You know what? I don't care. I feel I would be happier not knowing," FInstock says throwing his hands up and walking towards his office.

"Actually coach, Since Stiles can't seem to stay in the classroom, maybe keeping him in the locker room would be better? You can keep an eye on him," Harris says grabbing Stiles arm harshly.

"Hey!" Stiles squeals.

Finstock looks at Harris like he is crazy, "I don't want to deal with Bilinski! I have to deal with him twice a day all week, i dont wanna do it on a saturday too!"

Harris glares at the other teacher and walks to the locker room shoving Stiles in while the teenager complained, "Just lock him in there until 3:10 then you can let him out."

"This is bullshit! Why cant you take him?" Finstock says childishly, crossing his arms.

Harris rolls his eyes, "I have a classroom full of other students."

"Fine, but you better come remind me or else ill forget," Coach says and Harris leaves while Coach goes to his office.

Meanwhile Stiles in sliding down the lockers and resting is head on his knees. Great, He had marujana in Lydia's bra, and his bag is in the classroom. And he doesn't have his phone, and he is going to be so bored for the next 3 hours.

He hoped the others made it to the classroom. Otherwise this would have all been for naught. He didn't want them to get in more trouble. He was just bored and remembered he had weed and getting high would be fun. He knows that's why Finstock is here. To get drunk on Vodka, and high on Cough syrup. Why the coach didn't do it at his own house was a mystery to him. Maybe Coach is lonely?

COach Finstock was one of his favorite teachers. He let Stiles get away with a lot of his crazy antics. He was pretty easy going too, except when it came to Greenberg and Lacrosse. He was a wacky one and Stiles would miss him when he graduated. He knew a lot of other students didn't like him all that much since Finstock was weird and loud and yelled a lot. BUt Stiles appreciated his unique personality.

After ten minutes that felt like an hour, Stiles stood up and deided he needed to get out of here. He walked over to the showers where there were sme windows in the top, just big enough for him to fit through. He grabbed a bench and moved it towards the window. He climbed it and reached up to open the window. His head barely made it to the bottom, so if he did end up getting it open he would have to pull himself through the with his upper body strength that was practically non-existent. Then he could make his way to the window or the chemistry classroom and get in through the window.

He doubted that Harris would come check on him since he was left in Finstocks hands. And the coach would forget he was even there. Amd since he was locked up, Harriswould think there is no reason to gave to keep a close eye on the others. Even if they were in detention.

He got the window open with a small squeak that made him freeze and look around before opening it all the way. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up and out the window. He fell on the other side, landing on his back and the breath flew out of his lungs.

"Worth it," He mumbled as he gets up and looks up at the window. I was still open, but later he would have to get back in there so Harris and Finstock don't get him in even more trouble. He looked around for something to use to get up their later and saw a trash can, "Good enough."


	7. Chapter 7

He made his way across campus after setting the trashcan under the window. He was cautious. He didn't want to get caught so early on. Luckily the campus was deserted. He made his way to the classrooms. Harris's classroom had a set of windows on the left side of the classroom and he can get in through there.

He jumped over the stone keeping a garden under the windows and looked in the classroom. The four students were sitting silently. He saw that Derek was the one closes tothe window he was at. He smirked and knocked on the window.

The four teens looked over at him and he waved. They all looked surprised if not annoyed. He makes gestures for them to open the window. Allison shakes her head pointing at the door which was open. Great. Wonderful. Just perfect.

He points to Derek who is staring at him with narrowed eyes. Lydia says something and Scott joins in while Derek lets a small reply out. They seem to be arguing. Stiles look at the door cautiously along with Allison. I catch her eye and she nods. She looks at derek and says something and Derek doesn't respond. Allison looks frustrated now and stands herself going to the window Stiles was at. She quickly unlocked it and opened it.

"Thanks babe!" Stiles says happily before struggling to climb through the small crack the window will open.

Allison nods and goes back to her seat. The others just watch as Stiles topples in the classroom knocking into some desks making a ruckus.

The five of them hear Harris yell and tense. Stiles looks around trying to find somewhere to hide as the footsteps get closer. Stiles quickly dives behind Derek since he's the closest and biggest. Stiles is hidden behind his seated person when Harris comes in.

He grabs Derek as to not fall over from his crouched position.

Harris scans the room, "What the hell is going on? Why is the window open?"

The group is silent before Allison speaks up clearing her throat, "I needed fresh air sir. Scott farted."

Scott glares at her and Harris makes a disgusted face, "What's was that noise?"

"I ran into some desk in my hurry sir. I apologize," Allison says quietly looking down as if embarrassed.

Stiles had kept so still he wasn't sure he was alive anymore. This was the most he had ever not moved. Having ADHD would do that to you. He glanced up at Derek who was watching Harris and Allison talk. The plaid wearing boy glanced over Derek's persona and decided he liked what he saw. He carefully traced his hand down the other boys arm and rested a hand on his thigh. He stared at Dereks face who seemed to not have noticed. He smirked and moved his hand to the teens lap.

Harris glares at her, "I don't know what you are up to but I will find out."

He had put a lot of emphasis on 'will' before storming out of the classroom slamming the door shut.

There was a moment of silence before derek pushes Stiles away from him and growls. Stiles just had a smirk on his face.

"You have quite the package ther Sour-wolf," Lydia makes a disgusted sound and Derek punches Stiles in the arm. Stiles just laughs and stands up. He walks over t Lydia and held out his hand, "My own package please."

Lydia quickly shoved her hand in her bra and pulls out the baggie and gives it to Stiles who smiles.

He looks at the others and smiles shaking he baggie a bit, "If you want to join go ahead. I'm up for sharing."

He walks over to the now open window in the back of the classroom and proceeds to make a few joints. The four teens look at each-other before allison stand and goes to sit with Stiles. Lydia signs and joins them. Scott doesn't wanna be left out and joins. Derek glares at them before moving in his seat to sit backwards in the chair and complete the little smoke circle.

Once the joints here made he gave three out and had the five of them just share. Lydia was the first to light up. She grabbed Stiles' lighter and lit up. She puffed like a pro.

"You done this before?" Stiles asks taking a hit of his own. Allison and Scott were sharing and Deref took the joint from Lydia after.

Scott was hesitant but he didn't want to be left out. He wasn't much of a smoker. He had probably only done it once or twice at a party with Jackson and Lydia. Jackson got good shit and Lydia would use it saying that it 'opened areas of the brain that aren't usually used'. Apparently marajuana activated those parts of your brain. Or so she says.

He could feel it taking affect as he watched as Allison took another drag and cough. He patted her on the back and giggled. The smoke was going out the widnow but none of them were worried about Harris. He was at the back of each of their minds.

"Did you know that the only letter in the alphabet that doesn't show up on the periodic table is the letter J?" Lydia says staring at the periodic table on the wall.

"Did you know that a killer whale is actually just a really big dolphin?" Stiles replies taking a drag.

Scott stands and the four of them watch him. He smirks and goes over to the desk. He puts a chair on top of a desk and climbs the desk, climbing on the chair. He reaches up and touches the ceiling, "Some-one get me a marker?"

Lydia staggers up and grabs a bright red dry erase marker and reaches up to hand it to Scott. She staggers and giggles before stumbling back to her spot.

Scott proceeds to write 'Scott was here' on the ceiling. Allison claps her hands excitedly, "Write Allison was here too!"

Scott proceeds to do that, going ahead and writing all their names on the ceiling. Claiming they were all 'here'.

"Just to leave our mark," Scot says and we stumbles down and almost falls off the desk causing stiles and lydia to laugh loudly.

"It'll come off quickly," Stiles mentions, "Its dry erase. It comes of fast."

Scott shrugs, "So?"

Stiles shrugs and looks out the window.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually the joints are all done and Stiles if going through Lydia's purse while Allison it drawing something on Scott's arm and Derek is watching the clouds outside.

"Why do you need so much stuff?" Stiles asks playing with an eyelash curler.

"Why do you talk so much?" Lydia asks back.

"I don't like silence," Stiles answered without hesitation.

"I don't like to be unprepared," Lydia answered his question back.

Allison was finishing making an arrow on Scotts bicep when scott speaks, "You're really good at that."

Allison bluches, "Thanks. I like art. And arrows."

"You do archery?" Scott asked.

Allison nods, "Yup, it keeps me close to my mom. It calms me down."

"Thats nice," Scott says, "When I need to calm down I go to the vets and play with the animals."

"Aww!" Allison says with a giggle.

Scott giggles back.

"What do you need to calm down from?" Scott asks.

"Everything? My dad, school, the move," Allison shifts uncomfortably.

"I get that," Scott says.

"I doubt you do," Allison says closing off for some reason.

"You don't know me!" Scott defended himself.

"I don't really need to, do I? You're a jock who does what others do so that you fitr in. So you're not left out. The only reason you came and smoked with us is because you didn't want to be the odd one out," Allison says.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Scott asks crossing his arms.

"Im not. Im just stating a fact. Something you seem to have to learn. You need to think for yourself. Not do what makes you cool," Allison finishes.

Scott is silent for a moment before quietly saying, "You're right."


	9. Chapter 9

"What would I do if I was president? I wouldn't want to be president," Stiles replied to Allison's question. He sat cross legged on the ground under a desk.

"I'd want to make college less money for people," Scott says. He was sitting on the ground, legs in front of him.

"That would ruin the entire economy, "Lydia shuts down from her spot on a chair across from Scott.

"Thats why its a what if question," Stiles says.

"Both your answers are boring," Allison says from her spot on a desk. She was laying on her back with her head hanging off the side watching the group.

"Oh? And what would you do if you were president?" Lydia asks he own question to her.

"I would give everyone free healthcare, like Canada," she says.

Stiles smiles, "I'd like the sound of that."

"I'd make same sex marriage legal everywhere, along with a free choice over abortions," Lydia says.

"A real feminist huh? Though I do like the same sex marriage thing. The stuff some have to go through," Stiles voice drifts off.

"You gay?" Scott asks.

"No, but im bisexual," Stiles responds, "I'd like to know that if i moved and fell in love with a man I could marry him if I wanted."

"So does that mean you've had sex with a guy?" Lydia asks with a sly smirk, nudging him with her foot.

Stiles truns red, "I dont have to tell you that!"

"Come on it's not like you're shy about that shit. Or maybe its just when you are put on the spot?" Lydia teases.

"I have slept with a man if you must know. I'm definitely not a virgin. What about you? You fucked Jackson yet?" Stiles bites back.

Lydia flicks her hair over her shoulder, "Obviously. We have been together for 3 years."

Stiles rolls his eyes at Scotty, "Obviously."

"I haven't," Allison says, "Had sex, I mean. It should be with someone special."

"How do you know mine wasn't special?" Stiles asks her.

"Please, I haven't seen you date anyone and the only openly gay person in school is Danny and he is way out of your league." Lydia scoffs.

"Doesn't mean it wasn't special," Stiles narrows his eyes.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Scott asks uncomfortably.

"What scotty? You a little virgin over there?" Stiles teases.

Scott gets defensive, "Not all of us just go and fuck whoever we want Stiles. Some of us have respect."

Stiles laughs a dry laugh, "I dont fuck for respect dumb-ass."

"You don't do it for love either," Allison throws out there.

"Love is a construct that people made to feel good about staying with horrible people. It doesn't exist," Stiles states as if a fact.

"Well, I don't agree with that," Lydia says daringly to him.

"You do that," Stiles says rolling his eyes again.

"I'd do it, if I was in love with someone," Derek says quietly.

"You not had your cherry popped either Big Bad?" Stiles asks.

"I have had sex before. Only with one person though. And I think it may have just put me off forever," Derek responds.

"Dang, that's harsh man," Scott says.

"So you're a tease then? I mean you go around in tight jeans and leather, and I know there is no way you dont know how sexy you look. You just let people keep believing that they may have the chance to get to the impenetrable Derek Hale. You, my friend, are a tease," Stiles blabs.

Derek glares, "How am I a tease? I don't ask for people to like me? I don't exactly have the nicest personality," Derek says. An The four of them believe that may be the most he has ever said. Ever.

"So you know you're a dick?" Stiles asks. There is silence and the five of them giggle. The atmosphere lightens up slightly.


End file.
